


Appetites

by kisahawklin



Series: Supernatural Season 10 Tagathon [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: episodic_supernatural, Episode: s10e09 The Things We Left Behind, Food, M/M, Nightmares, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's hungry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appetites

The thing is... when Dean wakes from the nightmares, he's not scared. He's not upset or angry or any of the things he knows he should be.

He's _hungry_.

Sometimes it's for food. Sometimes it's for sex. Sometimes it's for darker things.

Today, he wakes up horny as hell. He hasn't gotten laid in a while - Sammy being all worried means he's on a short leash - and it's starting to get to him. 

He doesn't bother to worry about why dreams about killing make him wake up with a boner. It's less disturbing than when he wakes up craving steak.


End file.
